Una Luz
by Asshai
Summary: Historia basada en Peeta y Katniss al final del tercer libro...


**Disclaimer:** Los Juegos del Hambre pertenece a Suzanne Collins, solo publico una tontería sin ánimo de lucro.

**Resumen:** Un fic basado en Peeta y en Katniss después del último libro con algunas frases de la canción Ave María de Beyoncé.

**Dedicatoria:** A la persona que me enganchó a la saga que he devorado en una semana.

**UNA LUZ**

_She was lost In so many different ways Out in the darkness with no guide..._

Ahora estaba realmente sola. Aquellas noches no encendía ninguna luz. La chimenea sólo le recordaba la manera en que habia sido usada. Todo había sido para bien, claro. La gente lloraba sus pérdidas con ese consuelo. Muchos como ella, solos. ¿Quién la guiaba ahora? Ahora, que todo había acabado, ¿quién le tiraría un paracaídas para ayudarla a salir adelante? Claro que un par de personas se ocupaban de alimentarla, pero eso no bastaba para no sentirse y estar, perdida. Cómo era posible que un simple gesto pensado para no sentirse mal asesinando a quién no pensaba matarla, se había convertido en una masacre, Katniss no lo sabía. Solo era consciente de una cosa, gracias a ella iban a tener una nueva vida, gracias a ella los niños nacerían sin tener que morir.. pero por culpa de ella casi todas las personas habían perdido a un ser querido. ¿Justifica el fin los medios? por muy mal que pudiera sentirse, sabía que la respuesta era que sí, los justificaba con creces. Sin embargo, ella había perdido todo su ser. Podía irse de este mundo ya. Ahora. Que el mundo se reconstruyera sin quién ayudo a destruirlo. ¿Justifica el fin los medios? Sí, pero no para ella.

_I know the cost of a losing hand..._

La mitad de las noches se despertaba pensado en ella. En Prim. No había precio mayor que ella. Ella hubiera sido más útil en este nuevo mundo que Katniss. Lo sabía. Las manos de su hermana curaban, las de ella destruían. A Prim le tocaba disfrutar de la paz instaurada, ¿acaso no lo había hecho todo por ella?Sabía que Gale estaba sieno útil a su manera, incluso habló una vez con él cuando Sae la Grasienta le puso el telefóno en la oreja. Si, estaba ayudando a crear nuevas ciudades, a limpiarlas, a construir seguridad en ellas sin tener que electrificar vallas, en definitiva, estaba ayudando a construir lo que él mismo había destruido. Pero lo admiraba, al menos él, que también había perdido a su familia, estaba saliendo adelante. Gale decía que la quería, pero que había comprendido que necesitaba dedicar su vida a esto, a crear, a ayudar, a olvidar todos los horrores que habían sucedido y que en parte eran también cosa suya. Mejor, ella también le quería, siempre sería una parte de su vida, pero jamás podría compartirla más tiempo codo a codo, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Ojalá encuentre así su redención y su madre estaba lejos de ella también, pero como de ella dependían tantisimas vidas, no iba a permitirse el lujo de reclamar atención. Además sería la primera vez que Katniss hiciera algo así.  
>Ni siquiera quería ver a Haymitch, era suficiente con saber que seguía con vida. Él a lo suyo, ella en la oscuridad. Asi que si alguien sabía el coste de perder a la gente, esa era Katniss.<p>

_I found Heaven on Earth You are my last, my first..._

Pero algo la sobresaltó un día de tantos. Se asomó al jardín, estaban plantando árboles. Peeta se gira y le sonrie al verla en la ventana.  
>-Pensé que debía hacer un homenaje por ella -le dijo.<br>- ¿Te quedas a vivir aqui? -le preguntó Katniss desde su distancia segura.  
>-Siempre.<br>Dos días después Katniss salió vestida a la calle, y sin esperar respuesta entró en la casa de Peeta.  
>-Maté a Finnick -le dijo.<br>-Tuviste piedad por él, igual que con Cato -Peeta se acercó sigilosamente a ella y con cuidado le puso una mano en el hombro-, hiciste lo correcto. Su hijo puede vivir ahora en un lugar en el que no se verá obligado a escuchar una llamada a la muerte todos los años. Seguro que donde esté es el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
>Peeta seguía hablando igual de bien.<br>-Annie le amaba -era un hecho obvio, pero no sé por qué me ví obligada a repetirlo.  
>-Y ahora ama lo que él le ha brindado, la vida -le contestó Peeta-, este mundo Katniss. Se casaron, vivieron su sueño. Es algo cruel pensar que al menos, ellos lo consiguieron.<br>Peeta dejó a Katniss igual de petrificada como solía hacerlo antes. Y su estómago se le encogió por un momento. ¿Cuál era el sueño de Peeta en el dia de hoy? Katniss no podía ni imaginarlo, todo lo que tuvo que pasar en su secuestro...  
>-No tengo sueños ahora Peeta, ¿y tú ?<br>-Deseo conseguir ser igual que era hace un año. Deseo amar lo que amé sin pasar por momentos de terror.  
>Katniss retrocedió un paso hacia la puerta, estaba segura de que echaría a correr si escuchaba a Peeta decirle que ya no quedaba nada de lo que sentía.<br>-Pero -continuó Peeta-, prefiero mil veces pasar momentos de alucinaciones, que vivir toda mi vida sin recordar nada de tí. Siempre serás mi primer y mi último pensamiento en el día Katniss, asi lo has sido desde que era un niño y ni siquiera eso ha podido quitarmelo el Capitolio, porque ellos también me hicieron pensar siempre en tí, recuerdos inventados o recuerdos reales, eras tú.  
>Katniss echó en ese mismo momento a correr. El viento atrapaba sus lágrimas, ¿acaso era felicidad lo que sentía? después de meses en una absoluta oscuridad, escuchar a Peeta hablar así era como una luz muy brillante, podía sentir su corazón, sus músculos, su sangre... estaba viva. Peeta estaba a su lado.<br>¿Era eso lo que siempre había querido? ¿Era Peeta su cielo en esta nueva tierra?

_I've been alone When I'm surrounded by friends How could the silence be so loud..._

Estuvo tres días más sin ver a Peeta. Estaba asustada, estaba aterrorizada por el descubrimiento que habia hecho. Recordó a Finnick cuando le explicó que el amor por Annie había surgido de repente, sin que él se diera cuenta. Pero resulta que a ella le había pasado lo contrario, el amor surgió poco a poco, pero había demasiadas distracciones como para apreciarlo. Al cuarto día, dispuesta a salir de su casa de nuevo, llegaron las visitas. Su equipo, con Octavia al frente, vino a cenar con ella. Su madre estaba también, más delgada, pero casi feliz. Ayudaba mucho en el hospital, estaba estudiando medicina de libros del Capitolio y siempre, siempre la llevaba en su mente. Estaba muy contenta con las noticias. Tenían una presidenta honrada, gracias a ella. No había nada de lo que preocuparse excepto salir adelante y crear un mundo mejor. Sus hijos, vivirían. Gracias y gracias y gracias a Katniss. Por fin había gente en su casa, por fin alguien alegraba su velada, pero ¿pensaba ella en alguien más? Entre tantas noticias y noticias tan sumamente buenas, ¿por qué estaba pensando ella en otra casa? ¿Por qué todo este ruido no le servia para distraerse?  
>La noche acabó muy bien, su madre la despidió diciendo que la visitaria todos los meses, aunque ella se negó a pisar el Capitolio. No lo haría jamás. Le dijeron que la gente quería darle las gracias, pero eso solo hacía que se sintiera mal por los que perdieron, asi que se limitó a decir que fueran ellos los que transmitieran su gratitud hacia el apoyo de todas esas personas. Y cuando su casa volvió a quedarse vacía, corrió a la casa de al lado.<p>

_But I still go home Knowing that I've got you, there's only us when lights go down..._

Peeta le abrió a los dos segundos. Que fueron más de los que ella tardó en lanzarse a su cuello y empezar a besarlo. Y esa noche volvieron a dormir los dos abrazados, solo ellos dos, como fue siempre. Tiendolo a él, el mundo volvía a su cauce, y encima ahora era un mundo mucho mejor.  
>-No te necesito para sobrevivir. Te necesito para vivir -le dijo abrazada a é l a la mañana siguiente.<br>-Lo sé, menos mal que no has tardado mucho más en darte cuenta, empezaba a aburrirme aqui solo.  
>Katniss sonrió y se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos.<p>

_Sometimes love can come and pass you by while you're busy making plans. Suddenly hit you and then you realize It's out of your hands, baby you ve got to understand..._

El amor puede pasar por tu lado mientras tú te ocupas en hacer otros planes. Salvar a tu familia con dos trozos de pan, salvar a tu hermana, salvarte a ti misma en unos macabros juegos, salvar a las personas de Panem de la tiranía... planes y más planes, que te alejan de quién está a tu lado en todo momento, de quién realmente tendrias que incluir en ellos en todo momento. Incluso cuando intentaba salvar a Peeta lo hacía porque creia que era lo más justo, como parte de otro de esos planes que enmascaraban sus propios sentimientos.  
>Solo es de repente, cuando todo lo demás ha terminado, cuando el amor te golpea y te dice que ha estado ahí siempre, que no lo puedes controlar, que no está en tus manos. Katniss tuvo que entender que hacia bastante tiempo que habia separado a la amistad del amor. Que siempre habia algo subyacente, algo escondido tras sus actos que le conducían a él. A Peeta. Solo estaba enamorada de Peeta. Y se alegraba de haber hecho un mundo mejor, porque era Peeta quién se merecía vivir en él. Pero claro está, esta vez ella se incluia en los planes. Porque estaba segura de que sin él, seguiría ahora mismo sumida en una profunda oscuridad. Porque ahora podía cantar todos los días.<p>

**FIN**


End file.
